


That's What Girlfriends Are For

by soclose



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gift Giving, Light Bondage, Making Love, Making Out, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, i know this is a few days late but, it's mostly just cavity inducing fluff, lena and kara play with one of those silly valentine's day love kits, there's like, very very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soclose/pseuds/soclose
Summary: Kara and Lena are the most extra girlfriends. Especially when it comes to Valentine's Day.





	That's What Girlfriends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a bunch of fluff nonsense that I've been writing on my phone all week. Forgive me for being a few days late; I expected this to be about 1500 words and it ended up over 5k....
> 
> Also I didn't really proofread this, so. Bear with my typos.
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> ONWARD.

It starts with the tulips. 

Lena comes out of her morning shower, sky glowing purple with the sun still just beyond the horizon, and a wide vase of red and pink tulips is sitting on her kitchen counter. The balcony curtain still flutters in the breeze, a steaming hot latte with a red heart drawn on the cardboard sleeve waiting for her next to the flowers. 

She ties the waist of her bathrobe, snaps a quick photo of the display and smiles as she sips at her drink. 

Italian roast. 

She should have known her girlfriend would go all out for the most romantic holiday of the year. 

When she gets to work an hour later, heels clicking on the marble floor, there's breakfast. 

Jess rolls her eyes as Lena walks past, picking up a stack of papers as she follows the CEO into her office. “You had a special delivery this morning.”

"It's actually the second,” Lena says, smile tugging at her lips. “I expect there'll be a few more before the day's through.”

She sets down her bag on her desk, reaches for the files and the daily agenda Jess has had printed for her. 

“Do you want me to send Miss Danvers through when she arrives, or remind her that you actually do have an appointment schedule?” 

Lena glances at the schedule on her desk. “If I'm on the conference call with the Singapore office, just let her know,” she says, looking back up at her assistant. “She knows not to interrupt that one unless it's an emergency.”

“And if she decides a box of chocolates and a teddy bear is an emergency?” Jess asks, voice dry.

“Then ask her to leave them with you,” Lena instructs her, smiling to subdue her chuckle.  She wouldn't put it past her ridiculous lover to pull such a line, back it up with her big puppy dog eyes, and find a way to disturb the call she's been trying to schedule for over three weeks. Keeping Supergirl out of her office has been nigh impossible since day 1. Keeping Kara Danvers out on Valentine's Day might as well be preemptively called a wash. 

Jess returns to her desk as Lena opens her breakfast tray, finding a veggie egg white omelette and pieces of pineapple cut into hearts waiting for her. A small note card is folded next to the fruit. 

‘If you were a fruit, you'd be a fineapple!’ the card reads, and Lena can't stop the burst of laughter that tumbles from her lungs, even as her eyes roll to the ceiling. 

Kara Danvers might be the cheesiest girlfriend on the planet, but as Lena tucks the card safely into her purse to bring home and collect with the others, she thinks Kara might be the sweetest, as well. 

As luck would have it, Lena finishes her conference call to Singapore without interruption. Her shoulders drop with the relieved tension, and when she checks her cellphone, she smiles at the 7 texts messages waiting from her girlfriend.

[Kara Danvers]: image.jpg  
[Kara Danvers]: LENA!!!!!!!!!!!  
[Kara Danvers]: THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL!!!! <3 <3 <3  
[Kara Danvers]: Seriously gosh I almost cried on the delivery man  
[Kara Danvers]: …….. Okay I totally did  
[Kara Danvers]: BUT THEY'RE SO GORGEOUS LENA!!!  
[Kara Danvers]: Just like you :)

With a pleased little grin, Lena sits back in her chair. Of course a dozen dozen roses, hand delivered by a singing telegram would be a hit. She'd worried that it would be cheesy and over the top, but when she called Sam in half a panic, the woman had reminded her who she was dating. 

Crossing her legs, Lena fights back a smile as she types out her well-planned reply. 

[Lena Luthor]: ❤  
[Lena Luthor]: What can I say? I've got a Super Valentine. 

[Kara Danvers]: Lenaaaa!!!!!!!! 

Tugging her lips between her teeth to contain the burst of her smile, Lena sets her phone on her desk, heart full of pride and tender aching. She's got fiscal reports to review and if she knows Kara Danvers at all, there'll be at least one interruption before the end of her workday.

It ends up being three. 

The first comes promptly at one. When her office door opens, she expects Jess with the ahi tuna and kale salad she requested for lunch, but instead she finds a sunny, smiling Kara, too cute in her khakis and her pink cardigan, hair blown just a little too much for Lena to think she walked here. 

“I wasn't expecting to see you until dinner,” she says. She doesn't bother to hide her smile when they both know her visit is completely welcome.

“Well, I  promised myself I wasn't going to go overboard today, but then you sent me those flowers….” Her voice trails off and she reveals a paper takeout bag from behind her back. “I figured I'd bring you your favorite lunch.”

Lena's eyebrows pinch as Kara offers out the paper bag, setting it on her desk before unrolling the top. “My favorite…?”

“From Sushi no Midori,” Kara answers, bouncing on her toes as Lena pulls out the first tray of food.

“I didn't think they did takeout,” Lena says, jaw slack as she pulls out a side of gari.

“They don't.” Lena looks up and catches the smug look on her girlfriend's face before a blush crawls into the apples of her cheeks. “... But even they were willing to do a favor for Supergirl….”

Setting a pair of chopsticks on her desk, Lena walks around it, catches Kara by the back of the neck and pulls her down for a long, smoldering kiss. 

“How the hell did I get so lucky to end up with you?” she whispers as she pulls away, leaving just enough space between them to catch the blues of Kara’s smiling eyes. 

“I ask myself the same thing about you everyday.”

Kara is the one to pull her in this time, hands sliding around her waist to hold at the back of her shoulder blades, touch warm enough through Lena's blouse. She lets the kiss linger, going on just long enough to spark heat into Lena's belly before she gives in to the very human need for air.

“You keep that up, I'm not going to have anything left to save for later,” Lena says, voice graveled as she lifts a thumb to wipe a smudge of lipstick from Kara’s mouth. 

“Mmm, wouldn't want to distract the CEO from her big plans,” Kara says, although her eyes hold no remorse. 

Lena chuckles, forcing herself to take a step back and put that calming sense of distance between them. “Are you staying for lunch?”

“No,” Kara says, waving at the food on Lena's desk. “You eat your fish and seaweed. I'm meeting Alex for burgers before I head back to Catco.”

Lena nods, smiling. “Tell her I said hi.”

“I will.” Kara leans in for a quick peck as Lena takes her seat back at her desk. “I'll see you later. Love you, Valentine.”

Lena's grin is wide as she gives Kara a parting kiss. “I love you, too, Valentine.”

The second interruption comes a little after four, when Jess’ familiar knock sounds on her door.

“Come in,” Lena calls, looking up from her computer screen to catch sight of Jess in the doorway, brows pinched in apology.

“I'm sorry, Miss Luthor, but you said ---.”

“Whoever it is, let them in,” she says, dismissing Jess’ concern.

Stepping aside, Jess lets the delivery man inside, Lena only able to see his navy uniform pants beneath the bulging bouquet in his arms. She directs him to place them on her desk with a smile, before a second delivery man follows him through the door. And then a third. 

“We'll be right back with the rest, Ms. Luthor, they're downstairs at security,” he first man tells her while Lena watches in awe. 

“How many did she send?” Lena asks Jess, breathless as the men take off back down the elevator to the main floor.

“Security said nine,” Jess tells her.

“Nine…” Lena repeats, bending down to sniff at the first bundle. 

One for each month they've been together. 

By the time all the arrangements are brought up, no flat surface remains uncovered in her office. The sidebar, coffee table, and most of her desk are covered, the air heavy with the scent of fresh flowers.

[Lena Luthor]: So my office is overflowing with flowers….

[Kara Danvers]: Really??  
[Kara Danvers]: <3

[Lena Luthor]: You didn't have to do this, Kara.  
[Lena Luthor]: I know how much these bouquets cost and how much a junior reporter makes.  
[Lena Luthor]: One would have more than sufficed. 

[Kara Danvers]: Oh would you hush and let me spoil you!!!!  
[Kara Danvers]: Besides SOMEONE never lets me buy dinner anymore and considering that's where 80% of my salary used to go….  
[Kara Danvers]: Let me spoil my girlfriend Lena Lutessa Luthor!!!

[Lena Luthor]: :| I'm never going to live down telling you my middle name, am I.

[Kara Danvers]: B) nope

[Lena Luthor]: Sigh.   
[Lena Luthor]: They're beautiful, btw. The flowers.   
[Lena Luthor]: Thank you. ❤

[Kara Danvers]: :)

The last interruption comes at twenty to six, while she's finishing up a few last emails before she heads out for her Valentine's date.

Kara’s name flashes across her phone screen and Lena swipes to pick up the call. 

A loud series of screeching immediately assaults her ear, the high pitched screaming forcing her to hold the phone away at arm's length. 

“Kara, is everything alright?” she asks over the noise. 

“LENA HE'S SO BIG AND FLUFFY!!!!”

With a chuckle, Lena turns her phone's speaker down enough to bring the phone closer to her ear without causing damage. 

“I take it you like it, then?”

“I'm laying on him right now, I'm going to replace my entire apartment with giant stuffed bears!! Lena, he's the best!!”

“I'm glad you like it,” she replies, sending off her last email. “You should have seen the guy’s face when I set up the delivery.”

“I bet he was totally jealous that he didn't have a nine foot squishy bear.”

Lena's laughter floats out free and fond and she's struck again by just how much love her heart can hold for this woman. 

“I'm just finishing things up at the office,” she tells her, heart pounding. “Do you want to order food and I'll have David stop on the way?”

“Three dozen potstickers and one order of kung pao chicken, extra peanuts, coming up!”

“I'll see you soon.”

“Love you! Bye!”

The woman at the counter knows their order when Lena arrives to pick it up.

“I put extra cookies in there, just for Miss Danvers,” the old woman at the counter tells her, winking at Lena as she hands over the bag. 

“She'll be thrilled,” Lena adds with a thankful nod, slipping a hundred dollar bill into the tip jar before she grabs their bags. 

Without the secret of Supergirl between them, Kara doesn't bother pretending not to know that Lena is there, and has the door open by the time Lena reaches her floor. 

“Here, let me take those,” she says, stepping out of her apartment in her bright red flannel pajamas, little penguins holding tiny pink hearts dotted all around the legs. She reaches for the bags and manages to catch all of them, even Lena's weekender and the loaded one filled with her gifts.

“Don't open the gift bags!” Lena warns her as she steps inside, slipping off her heels and letting out a sigh as her toes stretch and curl on the welcome mat. “Those are cute,” she says, eyeing her pants as Kara sets her bags on the counter. “Are they new?”

“Mhmm,” Kara hums, setting the bags on the counter before making her way back to Lena and puckering her lips for a kiss. 

Lena indulges her, steps forward to slip a hand around the back of Kara’s neck and hold her close. 

It's only when she opens her eyes again that she realizes the entire apartment is bathed in candlelight, a flowery scent wafting through the air thanks to the oversize rose bouquet Kara’s managed to center on her small table. Lena takes the moment to appreciate the flames flickers golden on Kara’s hair, the way her eyes seem to dance in the soft light.

“I got pajamas for you, too,” Kara tells her, smile curling up the edges of her lips

Lena raises a brow. “Do mine also have penguins?”

Kara shakes her head. “Nope. They’re on the bed. Go put them on and get comfy, I’ll serve up the food.”

With one last kiss, Lena departs the warmth of her girlfriend’s arms. Slipping her coat down her arms, she hangs it neatly on the rack, deposits her purse in the seat of one of the chairs. When she crosses to Kara’s bedroom she sees the designated pajamas laid out on the bedspread and feels the warmth of the gesture spread across her skin.

The bottoms of soft, all brushed flannel and light pink, covered in more hearts than Lena cares to imagine. The shirt, in its bright red glory, reads “all you need is ♡” in silver glitter.

She hears a frustrated, “ _ stupid genius girlfriend! _ ” mutter out from the kitchen and her laughter bursts free from her chest.

“I said no peeking!” she calls around the corner, reaching her hands up to undo her buttons.

“Who uses lead wrapping paper, Lena?? Honestly!”

“It’s in the ink, darling,” Lena calls back, sighing as she frees her chest from the constriction of her bra. “Lead wrapping paper would be prohibitively heavy for us mere humans.”

Kara’s huff keeps Lena's smile wide as she shimmies out of her work pants in favor of the soft, garish things Kara bought for the holiday. 

“You know, as comfortable as these are, I really don't think pink is my color, darling,” she says, returning back to the living room and slipping her folded clothes into her leather tote.

“Nonsense, you look beautiful,” Kara says, words muffled around a mouthful of potsticker. 

Lena levels her girlfriend a glare, pressing her lips together to contain her grin at the sight.

“I mean,” Kara tries again, swallowing thickly to clear her mouth, “you look beautiful. And I totally didn't start eating without you?”

Predictably, her big puppy dog pout softens Lena's stance and she grabs a can of sparkling water from the fridge before sitting down in front of her chicken. 

“Honestly, I should count myself lucky that you didn't eat my food this time, too.”

Kara's cheeks flush and sure enough, when Lena lifts the plastic lid, a corner of her container is missing its chicken and peanuts. 

“I love you, my extraterrestrial garbage disposal,” she says, shaking her head with fond exasperation before she leans over for a brief kiss.

“I'm sorry, it's just so good!” Kara murmurs against her lips, Lena laughing before she sits up and breaks apart her bamboo chopsticks. 

“I don't mind. Really.”

“Happy Valentine's day, Lena.”

“Happy Valentine's day.”

They share dinner over quiet conversation, Lena eating until she is comfortably sated and Kara eating until there is no more food left on the table. Including her extra cookies. It’s only then, when their plastic takeout trays have been discarded, that Lena hefts over the heaviest of her gift bags and sets it in front of Kara.

Kara’s eyes widened in excitement as she comes back from the kitchen, but her steps slow, cautious, as she sits herself back up on her stool across from Lena.

“I didn’t buy you any fancy gifts, you know….”

Lena chuckles softly. “Neither did I. You’ve done more than enough for me, Kara. Just open it.”

She gnaws at the inside of her lip before her excitement breaks, arms coming forward to reach into the bag, pluck the glittered tissue paper out, and toss it aside.

“Oh, Rao, is this real??” Kara asks in awe, bag of gummy bears in one hand and gummy sharks in the other.

“If by ‘real,’” Lena begins, “you mean twenty pounds of gummy bears, sharks, and worms, then yes, it most certainly is.”

Kara bounces on the balls of her feet as she plucks out the last two bags, balancing the four of them across her arms like swaddled babies. “You are the best girlfriend ever.”

She yearns to take the compliment with grace, but she feels her cheeks flush with heat anyway. “They’re just gummy candies.”

“Um, they’re twenty pounds of the best gummy candies?? From the best girlfriend??”

She tugs at Kara’s wrist as she rounds the table, pulling her down for a kiss. She lingers for a just a moment, lightly pushing Kara away as she reaches for the next giftbag.

“Okay, now this one.”

“You’re spoiling me,” Kara says, but her fingers are already searching inside, brows furrowing when she reaches the thin cardboard and plastic package. “‘Valentine’s Day Love Kit…?’”

Lena’s smile threatens into a smirk as she watches Kara take in the gift, eyes scouring over the plastic fuzzy handcuffs, the cheap blindfold, the ridiculous dice.

“Did you want me to use these on you tonight?” Kara asks, blush replacing her confusion as the implications begin to sink in.

Lena shakes her head slowly, lets her smirk reach full bloom. “No,” she declares. “I want to use them on you.”

That crinkle is right back between her brows as Kara looks back at the kit. “These are plastic,” Kara says slowly, pointing to the cuffs. “I’ll break them before you’ve even gotten naked, babe.”

Lena stands, steps into Kara’s space and presses a fingertip under her chin. “You won’t. You’ll be good and gentle for me and let me have some fun. Right?”

Kara’s lip disappears between her teeth, her eyes chasing Lena’s gaze as she takes in the moment. It’s usually Kara who’s in charge in the bedroom, who takes the commanding CEO and softens her into nothing more than a begging mess of a woman.

But this?

Lena curls a finger into the neckline of Kara’s sleep shirt, hooks it under the fabric and tugs. Kara follows willingly, fingers locked around the kit as Lena leads them backwards toward the bedroom.

She pushes and Kara goes down, sitting first and then scooting back as Lena attempts to climb over her. It should embarrass her, she knows, to be seducing her girlfriend while wearing pajamas covered in cartoon hearts, but Kara looks just as captivated as she does when Lena wears silk and lace, her eyes blown wide and lips parted just a bit.

“You’re going to be good, right, Kara?” she asks, settling on Kara’s hips as blonde hair splays out on her pillow.

Kara nods, watching as Lena takes the kit and tears the plastic covering from the cardboard.

Lena picks up the blindfold first, stretching the cheap elastic before she slips the crinkly fabric over Kara’s eyes.

“It’s itchy,” Kara says, lifting her head and helping Lena adjust the fabric until it blocks out most of her sight. “Why didn’t you just use the real one?”

“It ruins the effect, darling,” Lena says, picking up the fuzzy cuffs next. “Besides, I don’t think it’ll bother you for long….”   


She cuffs Kara’s wrists together with the red plastic, settling the fake fuzzy cover over her wrist bones before she lifts her joined heads and places them over her head. 

“You know I could get out of these in a second, right?”

“Yes, but you won’t,” Lena says, assured as she lowers her weight against Kara’s chest to bring her face close. “Because you want me to touch you, don’t you, Kara?”

Kara’s breath sucks in and Lena can feel her chest move with the effort of it.

“Yes,” Kara whispers, and Lena kisses her softly, rubbing her thumbs over the inside of Kara’s wrists to remind her to keep them in place before she sits up.

“Now let me see,” she says, voice light as she picks up the dice and rolls them onto the bedspread.

“‘Kiss stomach,’” she reads off, grinning as her fingers press up Kara’s shirt and reveal the soft slope of her abs. “Don’t mind if I do….”

“Oh!” Kara says, muscles clenching with surprise and Lena lowers her lips to her skin, kissing just below her navel before working her way down to her waistband. She kisses slowly along her hip, sucks at the crest of the bone before continuing up to the bottom of Kara’s ribs.

“Lena…” Kara whimpers softly, squirming under her soft touch. Lena looks up to see Kara’s fingers knotted together, distracting herself from any impulse that might cause her to break the cuffs.

“Mmm, I love these abs,” she says, nibbling at the swell of the bottom one, the one she knows makes Kara’s spine tingle and radiate with heat. As said girlfriend starts to squirm, hips bucking up towards Lena’s mouth, she sits up, grabs the dice again, and asks, “what’s next?”

‘Tickle neck’ reads up at her, and so Lena picks up the tiny pink tickler -- a collection of soft fuzz on the end of a tiny black plastic wand -- and traces it along Kara’s pulse point.

Her girlfriend jumps, startling at the unexpected feeling and Lena can’t help but laugh.

“Nervous?” she asks, dragging the teaser toy down the length of Kara’s neck.

“No,” she replies, her voice carrying the weight of her assured answer, despite the air of her arousal. “It’s just… Is this what you feel like when I tie you up?”

Lena pauses, swirls the toy around the knobs of Kara’s collarbone before she answers. “I don’t know. I… don’t have to control myself the same way you do. I couldn’t break out of our ties.” She leans forward, presses a kiss to the corner of Kara’s mouth. “But if you mean, does it feel like… more? Then yes. Always.”

Kara’s breath shudders out beneath her, neck arching as she reaches up for another kiss. Lena obliges her, teases her tongue at the seam of Kara’s lips and only pulls back when her girlfriend is panting for more.

“I really like being on top, but this is pretty nice, too,” Kara tells her, breathless, and Lena smiles as she sits up to grab the dice once more.

“I do aim to please,” she says. “Let’s give these bad boys one more roll, hmm?"

‘Massage feet’ looks back up at her, but Lena flicks a finger against one of the die, watches it flip over to ‘chest’ and grins to herself as she pushes Kara’s shirt up the rest of the way so it pools around her neck.

No bra stands between her and Kara’s soft breasts, so Lena places her hands flat against them, drags her palms down before sliding up to cup them. Kara gasps and her nipples start to harden under her touch, rippling and blooming as Lena’s thumb brushes across the soft peaks.

“Lena, please,” Kara whispers, and Lena leans down, swirls her tongue across Kara’s waiting nipple and draws a moan from her throat.

“God, Lena, I want to hold you so bad,” Kara says, her voice pleading, but Lena only hollows her cheeks, gently shakes her head and lifts her palm to caress at Kara’s cheek.

“Let me play a little longer, my love,” she says when she lifts her head. “Then you can have me all night long.”

Kara’s nod is eager, a quick bob of her head before she swallows, trying to relax back into the mattress. Lena lays over her, takes her nipple back into her mouth while she teases the other with her thumb.

It doesn’t take much to get Kara squirming, her super senses heightened even more with the loss of sight. 

When Lena’s tongue first dips below the waistband of her penguin pants, she hears the plastic snap, the drag of a whispered, “ _ oops _ .” In seconds, she’s lifted into their air, the positions reversed as her Supergirlfriend presses her into the mattress, slides her hand into Lena’s top, and drags a startled moan out of her lungs.

“I think you had enough time to tease me, hmm, Lena?” she asks, and how can Lena do anything but nod? How can she do anything but give in with those blue eyes eaten up by blown pupils, Kara’s cheeks flushed and  _ voice _ doing that thing it does when she wants Lena to listen to her?

“Now it’s my turn to play….”

Lena lets her head settle back into the pillow and  _ moans _ when Kara dips her fingers into the waiting heat between her legs.

Her skin is slick with sweat, hair a mess, and her cozy new pajamas tossed somewhere on Kara’s floor the next time any real words are passed between them. She’s dozing lightly in the warmth of Kara’s arms when her girlfriend startles.

“Shoot!” she says, sitting up, and Lena has to blink for a few seconds to bring her vision back in to focus.

“What is it?” Lena asks, tongue lazy around her words.

“I totally forgot to give you your present!”

The distraught in Kara’s voice brings half a chuckle to her lips, Lena looking up at her lover with a soft, indulgent smile. “It’s okay. I still have one left for you. We can trade them in the morning.”   
  
“Absolutely not!” Kara says, pulling herself from the bed in full naked glory. Lena watches unabashedly as she moves through the apartment, grabbing the last of Lena’s gift bags as well as a small wrapped present of her own.

“Valentine’s day presents are for Valentine’s day,” she declares, handing a small wrapped package off to Lena before her eyes flick to the clock on her nightstand. “So you’ve got 17 minutes left to open that.”

Lena grins, presses her hands into the mattress and groans lightly when her muscles protest the effort to push herself up.

“I told you, you did more than enough already,” Lena says, sitting cross legged while she works the tape at the end of the box. 

“Well, I did one more thing, so just accept it.”

Lena does, ripping off the red foil paper to reveal what looks like a square jewelry box. Her eyes flick to Kara, questioning, before she lids the black cardboard lid to reveal her gift.

It’s a bracelet, she notes first. Simple in its design, with a silver band a small charm, but when Lena plucks it up, she notices the insignia on the charm. It’s Kara’s crest, the House of El,  _ el marayah _ , to subtle to be noticed by anyone casually looking at the minimalist piece of jewelry.

Heat prickles at her eyes as she looks up at Kara.

“I… know you can’t really wear anything that publicly suggests how close you are to Supergirl,” Kara says, fidgeting with the gift bag in her own hands. “But I wanted you to have a gift from Kara Zor-el. Something from  _ me _ .”

Lena spills a few tears down her cheeks, but her hands are reaching for Kara, pulling her close and catching her lips in a bruising kiss.

How the hell did she get so lucky, not only to land herself a girlfriend as good as Kara Danvers, as  _ Supergirl _ ? How the hell did she find herself with Kara Zor-el, the woman who has faced more tragedy than even Lena knows what to do with, and came out more giving and loving for every bit of it?

“I love you,” she whispers as she breaks their kiss to give in to the need for air.

“I love you, too,” Kara whispers back, smiling her own wet smile before Lena realizes there’s still a gift left between them.

“Open that,” she directs her, sniffling as she points to the bag. “Please.”

Kara does, fishing through the paper to reveal a skeleton key, an antique brass thing with an ornate handle.

“What’s this?” she asks, looking between Lena and her gift.

“It’s… Well, it’s not really anything, yet,” Lena says, feeling her heart start to race now that stupid sappy gift is out in the open between them. “It’s.. symbolic, really. I know my apartment doesn’t exactly have the ‘coze factor….’”

It’s cold, really. Impersonal. And after spending so much time at Kara’s place, she  _ gets _ it, understands why Kara feels at home here, while Lena feels like her apartment is only an interim place to stay when she’s not at Kara’s or the office.

“And we’ve both discussed that your place is really too small for the both of us,” she continues, soldiering on as the weight of Kara’s stare slowly settles on her shoulders. “So I thought… maybe… it was time for us to start looking for a place. Together.”

Gaze settled on the bracelet in her lap, she doesn’t dare flick her eyes up in the silence that follows, hoping at rejection won’t sting as badly if she doesn’t have to watch Kara’s pity while she gives it.

She doesn’t expect to find herself hauled out of bed, scooped into a hug and swirled around until the entire room continues spinning when Kara sets her back down on her feet.

“Are you serious??” Kara asks, grinning, and it takes Lena a second, but she nods.

“Of course… only if you want.”

“Of course I want!” Kara tells her, and Lena swallows down her relief, tries not to let it sag into her shoulders, but she does rest her forehead in the crook of Kara’s neck.

“God, Lena, I hate every morning that I don’t wake up with you,” Kara whispers, swaying them slightly where they stand. 

Lena presses her hands to Kara’s shoulder blades, pulls her closer and clamps down on the tremor that threatens her jaw.

“I don’t think I’ve ever known a home until you gave me one,” she whispers, lips pressed to Kara’s skin, but she knows her girlfriend will heal them.

“Well now you’ll always have one,” Kara assures her. “We’ll have one together. With lots of blankets and a big couch and a giant bed for snuggling. Oooh, we can go pick out new kitchenware and get the perfect pans for omelettes and pancakes!”

Her enthusiasm is infectious, bringing laughter to Lena’s lips. “Only you could get me excited about shopping for homewares, Kara Danvers.”

Kara’s grin splits her face, shines down on Lena as warm as the sun. “Well, get used to it. You love a woman now, Lena Luthor, and that’s what girlfriends are for.”

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHY AO3 CUTS OFF MY STORY IF I TRY TO USE EMOJIS???


End file.
